


Red Cheeks and Rosy Noses

by tinyarmedtrex



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Snow Day, fluffy fluff, high school age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyarmedtrex/pseuds/tinyarmedtrex
Summary: Richie and Eddie spend a snow day together





	Red Cheeks and Rosy Noses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bryzknowstheuniverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryzknowstheuniverse/gifts).



 

 

Eddie woke up to the sound of something hitting his window. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he glanced at his clock, seeing that it was only 7:30. Really fucking early for a snow day. 

School had been cancelled the night before due to the nor’easter that whipped through the area. It left Derry coated in two feet of gorgeous, fluffy snow and also meant that the city was, efficiently, closed down for the day. 

Unfortunately, Eddie wasn’t looking forward to this day like he had others. Before leaving school yesterday the losers had discussed getting together and hanging out, but it sounded unlikely. Mike was needed at the farm. Stan and Ben were pre-assigned shoveling duties. Bill was babysitting Georgie and Richie, Richie was doing whatever Richie did. That left Eddie alone for the day, trapped inside the house while his mom worked. He had decided that it meant a netflix binge and maybe some hot cocoa later. 

That had been his plan until someone woke him up by throwing snowballs at his window. Standing, Eddie walked to the window, jumping back as a second one hit the frame. Eddie looked down, unsurprised to see Richie standing under his window, decked out in his winter gear.

Opening the window, Eddie yelled, “What do you want?” 

“It’s a snow day Eds! Let me in, we’ve gotta plan!” 

“Plan for what?” He shouted but Richie was already walking to Eddie’s front door. Sighing, he closed the window and padded downstairs. He opened his front door to a grinning Richie. 

“Toute sweet my Eds! Get dressed! The day calls us forth!” He said, hopping inside. 

“What are you talking about?” Eddie asked, trying not to shiver as he shut the door. 

“We have a snow day. A full day to take advantage of. And your dear mother is at work with no means to stop us. You know what that means, right?” Eddie shook his head and Richie continued. “We’ve got to do all the things you never do! Sledding and snowmen building and ice skating! All of it! Come on, tally forth my good man!” 

Eddie frowned, about to launch into a tirade about how dangerous all those things were- icicles in the eye or falling through thin ice. But he clamped his mouth shut before he even got a word out. Those fears were all his mothers, not his. Since discovering that all his pills were placebos and all his ailments were bullshit he had been trying to take more risks, to do more things. It was his first snow day free from his mother’s watchful eye and Richie was right, he had never done any of those things, too fearful of all the bad things that could happen. 

So instead of complaints or worries he just said, “Okay,” Then watched as Richie’s smile grew. 

“Well chop chop then!” Richie clapped his hands together then turned Eddie around, pushing him back towards the stairs, “Time waits for no man! No matter how cute they are!” 

Eddie rolled his eyes and went back upstairs, changing into his warmest clothes. As he did he thought about the fact that Richie was here, at his house. He wasn’t spending the day with Bill and Georgie, having a snowball fight. He wasn’t watching a movie over skype with Bev. He was here, bright and early, planning to spend the whole day with Eddie. 

That meant something. It had to. 

Or maybe Eddie just wanted it to, it was impossible to tell which of Richie’s gestures were sincere and which were pulled out of his ass. 

He pulled on a pair of thick socks then went back downstairs. Richie threw his coat and gloves at Eddie, waiting until he was ready to plop his hat on too. “Aw little Eddiekins, you look so cute!” He said, pinching his cheek.

Eddie swatted him away. “Don’t fucking call me that, you know I hate it.” He glared up a Richie who, like anytime Eddie yelled at him, was completely unaffected. “Where are we going?” He asked, eager to be outside. He was already warm in his outfit and assumed Richie was too. 

“Come along on a whimsical adventure with me,” Richie said, holding his hand out. “To the magical land of Derry.” 

“Not sure there’s anything magical in Derry.” Eddie retorted.

“Oh Eds, you just need to know where to look. Why, on my way over here I saw a faun who looked just like Bill.” 

Laughing, Eddie took Richie’s hand. After he locked the front door, Richie led him to the side of the house where two sleds- a long one and a saucer- were leaning against the garage. “First stop, sledding. We need to get there early before everyone else shows up and ruins the snow.” Richie explained, grabbing the ropes for the sleds in his free hand. 

As they walked the pair caught up. Even though Eddie saw Richie every day in school he didn’t get to talk to him alone very often. Much to his mother’s chagrin, Eddie had joined track and usually stayed after school to run on the indoor track or to train with his teammates. Richie had joined the theatre club and was busy until late most nights, either running his lines or building sets. Both of them were happy but it meant they didn’t see each other as much as they used to. Eddie missed getting rides home from Richie, just the two of him in his beat up pick up truck, laughing and singing to the radio. 

“I’m glad you came over.” Eddie told him as Richie finished up a story about accidentally nailing a set to the stage and having to pry it back off. 

Richie grinned down at him. “Me too Eds.”  

They reached the sledding hill which was, unsurprisingly, empty. Eddie assumed that most people were probably still sleeping, they didn’t have a Richie to wake them up at the crack of dawn. 

They hauled themselves to the top and Eddie looked down at the steep slope, suddenly nervous. “Is this safe?” He asked. He had no idea if you could steer sleds or not. Or if Richie would. 

“Safe as life.” Richie told him, sitting in the longer sled. “Nestle on in here, Richie will take care of you.”

“That’s what I’m worried about,” Eddie mumbled, sitting down anyway. He was between Richie’s legs, leaning into his back.

“Are you ready?” Richie asked, his arms winding around Eddie as he picked up the ropes.

“You know, one second thought, maybe I’ll just watch -” The last part of his sentence was cut off as Richie kicked the ground, stirring up snow and launching them off the top of the hill. Eddie screamed as they flew, feeling his stomach drop from the sudden movement. He grabbed Richie’s arms, needing to hold something. 

“Eds! Relax!” Richie told him, laughing as he steered the sled. “You’ll be fine! I’d never let anything happen to you.”

He tried to take Richie’s advice, willing himself to enjoy the ride. Of course, once he did it was over and they were at the bottom of the hill. 

“How was it? Want to go again?” Richie asked and Eddie nodded, determined to enjoy it this time. 

The second ride went better, Eddie knew what to expect and enjoyed the sensation of gliding down the hill, especially in Richie’s arms. 

The third ride sent them tumbling, Richie tried to take a turn too fast and they both fell out, laughing as they did. Eddie insisted on steering for the next few. It didn't work well, he couldn’t see over Richie and they ended up ramming the side or hitting an icy spot and spinning off. 

Then Richie insisted on racing. He took the saucer and got a running start, landing on his belly in the metal dome. Eddie was laughing too hard to kick off his sled, watching Richie whoop and holler down the hill. 

The next race went better, Eddie managed to kick off but lost terribly. Richie was already back on his feet, yelling taunts at him as Eddie reached the bottom. He was convinced the metal sled was faster so they switched for the next round. It was faster, much, Eddie screamed as he catapulted down and into a snowbank, ending up face first in the cold snow. 

“Eds!” Richie ran over, “Are you okay?” He helped Eddie up, brushing the snow off of him and checking his face for scrapes or bruises.

Eddie reluctantly brushed him off. “Yes, yes, I’m fine. I promise.” He looked at the hill. “But I think I’m done climbing that, if it’s okay with you.”

“‘Course it is.” Richie said, taking the sled. “On to part two then.” 

“Are you going to tell me what it is?” Eddie asked as Richie grabbed his hand again. 

“No, I don’t believe that I shall.” Richie said. Eddie huffed but willingly followed Richie. He was warm from the sledding and laughing, not minding the early morning walk through Derry. Especially not when it was with Richie. 

He lead them to a nearby park. The snow was untouched, only a few animal prints ran through it. It was so beautiful that Eddie took a second, just staring at it. 

As Eddie looked Richie fell to the ground. “What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Snow angel. Get down here and make one with me.” He insisted, making grabby hands at Eddie. 

Shrugging, Eddie compiled, laying on the snow and flapping his arms and legs. Richie stood first and pulled Eddie up, turning him so they could look at their creations. 

“Even your snow angel is cute.” Richie said, pinching Eddie’s cheek. “Cute cute cute.” 

“Stop it,” Eddie half heartedly swatted him away looking at their angels. They looked almost comical, Richie’s was bigger and somehow messier than Eddie’s, but he still loved them. 

“Shall we build the best snowman this park has ever seen?” Richie asked, gesturing to the area. 

“Let’s do it.” 

They started rolling, each on their own ball. Eddie stopped to help Richie as it got too big. Richie insisted on putting it at the top of the hill and, with some grunting, they got it up there. 

“Help me with mine now,” Eddie said. Richie leaned against him as they pushed the second ball on top of the first. Getting it on was difficult, neither had much arm strength, but they managed. The head was much easier.

“Now, to decorate our masterpiece.” Richie said, looking around the area as Eddie smoothed him down. “Aha!” Richie found some broken sticks under a tree, sticking them in as arms. Then he dug up some rocks, giving the snowman a frowning face. “Looks like your mom, huh?” 

“Richie,” Eddie said as he flipped the stones into a grin. Stepping back he admired at their creation. “Needs a little something, don’t you think?”

Richie nodded and both set off, trying to find something to make their snowman special. They returned to the top of the hill, holding their findings behind their backs. “On three?” Eddie asked. Richie nodded again. “One, two, three,” Richie produced a spring of pine needles while Eddie pulled out a single glove he had found half frozen to the ground.

“Well it's no stove hat but I think he looks quite dapper.” Richie said as they arranged their pieces. 

“He looks like he has a cowlick.” Eddie said. Richie had struck the needles on the back of the head so they acted as hair.

“You be nice to Samuel. He’s had a hard day, working in the coal mines.” Richie said, laughing at his own joke. “Coal mines, get it? Because coal is for snow men?”

“Yes Richie, I get it.” Eddie said, holding back his laugh but he knew Richie heard. He was grinning proudly at his joke.  Then Eddie shivered, suddenly chilled.

Richie noticed instantly. “You okay? Should we go back?” 

“I don’t want to ruin ice skating.” Eddie said though, truthfully, he was cold and hungry. 

“I can’t let you turn into an Eds-cicle. Let’s go back, we’ll skip to part three.” Richie said, starting to walk. 

Eddie followed. “What’s part three?”

“You’ll see.” 

They went back to Eddie’s house, both stripping off their damp clothes. Eddie went to change and when he came back Richie was in his kitchen, whistling off key. “What are you doing?” Eddie asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Richie spun on his heel, smiling so big that it made Eddie’s heart ache. “Hot cocoa and cookies!” He stepped aside to reveal two mugs and a plate of cookies. “I know that these are on Sonia’s banned list but you can’t have a snow day without them.” He handed Eddie a mug and then grabbed a can of whipped cream, adding an obscene amount to the top then sprinkles. “Just how you like it.” 

“I-” Eddie was thrown, both by the fact that Richie remembered how he liked his hot cocoa (including the rainbow sprinkles) and that he had smuggled all this into the house, just for Eddie. His next sentence caught in his throat and came out strangled, alarming Richie.

“Eds, what? What’s wrong? I got the dark chocolate, I swear.” 

Eddie shook his head, taking a deep breath. “It’s not that. It’s -” He forced himself to look at Richie, not wanting to worry him more. “It’s all this. Thank you. You didn’t have to do any of this.” Eddie was overwhelmed by the day that Richie had planned for them. He wasn’t sure he could explain how much he appreciated it, or how special Richie had made it. 

“You deserved it,” Richie said, stepping next to Eddie. His next sentence was softer. “You deserve a lot of things Eddie.” He said as he put a hand on Eddie’s cheek. It was warm where his cheek was still cold and Eddie leaned into it, watching Richie. 

“Like what?” He asked barely above a whisper.

“Like, a day where you have fun. Like your favorite hot cocoa and cookies even if you like the weird cookies with the terrible frosting. Like,” Richie stopped, licking his lips and making Eddie stare at them. “A theatre geek boyfriend?” Now his voice had dropped. 

“Did you have a specific one in mind?” Eddie asked, smiling. Richie bobbed his head. “Maybe the one who planned this really great day for me?”

“Maybe him.” Richie swallowed. “I was thinking this could be a sort of preview. Like, to show you, that I’m worth taking a chance on.”

Eddie put down his hot cocoa, taking Richie’s face in his hands. “You didn’t need to do all this to show me. Richie, I’ve been convinced for years.” With that he pulled Richie down, connecting their lips in a brief kiss. 

Both were grinning as they pulled back. “Still want to have that cocoa- boyfriend?” Richie asked, rolling the new word around in his mouth. 

Eddie giggled and nodded happily, “I’d like nothing more.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the fluffiest thing I've ever written. For the IT Secret Santa on tumblr!
> 
> Art is by [whatidoisxsecret](http://whatidoisxsecret.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr- [tinyarmedtrex](https://tinyarmedtrex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
